1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to printing, a latching mechanism for installing a Drum Maintenance Unit in a media device.
2. Description of Related Art
Ink jet printing systems have utilized intermediate transfer surfaces, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,156 to Durkee et al. This patent discloses a system wherein an intermediate transfer drum is employed with a print head. The surface of the transfer drum may be of a plastic material, such as teflon, tefzel, mylar or the like. In addition, smooth metal or ceramic surfaces can be used. A final receiving surface of paper is brought into contact with the intermediate transfer drum after the image has been placed thereon by the nozzles in the print head. The image is then transferred to the final receiving surface. A cleaning medium is then brought into contact with the intermediate transfer drum to prepare the surface of the drum prior to the next image being formed on the transfer surface.
Ink jet printing systems that utilize a liquid intermediate transfer surface generally require an applicator that is housed in a replaceable transfer drum maintenance cassette. An exemplary applicator of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,645 to Reeves et al. Upon insertion of the cassette into a printer, a support mechanism in the printer located below the cassette may sense the presence of the cassette. In addition, the life of the cassette is determined by two opposing sensors placed on opposite side of the cassette to determine the remaining life of the spool of wick as it is incrementally unwound. When either of the opposing sensors is permitted to see an opposing non-reflective surface the sensing is broken and a signal is sent to the printer that the cassette is nearing time for replacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,372 to Rousseau et al. (hereinafter “the 372 patent”) discloses a replaceable liquid application system for applying a liquid intermediate transfer surface to a support surface in a printer. The liquid application system is contained in a removable cassette and utilizes a liquid impregnated arcuate surface that engages the support surface by rolling contact. The liquid impregnated arcuate surface is contained in a removable cartridge that is housed within the cassette. A cartridge life status assembly is provided on the removable cassette to determine when the useful life of the cartridge has been exhausted. Push tabs on the cartridge and finger wells on the cassette allow for easy and convenient removal of a used cartridge and insertion of a replacement cartridge within the cassette.